


In My Head, In My Dreams, In My Arms

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, My first fic in 8 years, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like being a teenager again, thought Carlos, if his teenage years had been full of reciprocal attraction instead of unrequited crushes and awkward, unsatisfying masturbatory sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head, In My Dreams, In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unplanned, and my first fan work in eight years. What is this fandom doing to me?

It was like being a teenager again, thought Carlos, if his teenage years had been full of reciprocal attraction instead of unrequited crushes and awkward, unsatisfying masturbatory sessions. 

Cecil made him feel like a lust-driven, hormone-addled teen. He drove to the radio station every evening just to catch Cecil in a dark corner where they could make out for half an hour like desperate high schoolers. Inevitably Cecil would push him away, sighing, lips red from kissing, and say that he really had to get home, it was getting late, and you know what happens when you're caught after curfew -

Carlos could usually sneak in a few more minutes of kissing before Cecil pulled away reluctantly, with promises to see him tomorrow. 

Carlos didn't know why Cecil didn't want to go any further. He didn't want to push the issue. Whatever the reason, Carlos found himself resorting to the desperate measures of his teenage years. He braced himself against the wall of his shower (the wall without the blue oozing gashes) and thrust into the circle of his fist and thought of Cecil. Just Cecil, laying naked in front of him with that small half-smile on his lips. Carlos pictured himself kissing along the ridge of Cecil's (as yet unseen) hipbone, stroking his chest, making Cecil whimper and wiggle against him -  
His fantasies never went much further. They didn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn from memories of my lust-addled teen years. 
> 
> Thoughts, ideas and criticisms always welcome. Come visit me at paths-leading-away.tumblr.com.


End file.
